The Disappearing Hitchhikeritchhiker
by G1prime
Summary: Nicky comes across a very mysterious woman. But who is she


**The disappearing hitchhiker**

TFG1-Nicky

Nicky the eldest of the prime brothers was on his way home from football practice. He was late as usual and when his father called him he sounded real pissed.

"Alright Dad I'm coming" Nicky had laughed before he hung up on the phone.

Now he was driving home ,using his human hologram, and that's when he spotted a a woman.

She had short brown hair, big brown eyes, a round face,a curvy figure, wore a hat, wore a black dress and a coat with fur. She looked around nineteen years of age and yet she wore clothes from the 1920s.

"Hey need a lift? " Nicky called out to her.

The woman smiled at him and said "That would be splendid. Thank you."

The young woman got into the truck and Nicky's hologram started the engine again.

"So what's your name?" Nicky asked.

"My name is Catherine." The woman replied

"Can I call you Cat?" Nicky said.

Nicky was often described as the ladies man of the brothers. Orion was often shy amongst girls and every time he tried to talk to a girl he would get nervous and run off.

Mark is not interested in a Relationship right now focusing more on his studies. Nicky on the other hand would try to woo chicks.

Right now Catherine looked at him sharply and answered " You may not!"

"Alright Jesus Christ!"

After a few minutes of awkward silence Nicky asked " You have a boyfriend?"

Catherine grinned and replied "I'm engaged"

"Oh...well congratulations you must be very happy."

"We are indeed very much happy."

Nicky looked at the woman sadly and muttered" that's just fucking great"

Catherine gave him a piece with a address on it and said "we would need help with lawn. If you help us we would pay you very well"

Nicky shrugged and said "My Dad did say that I need to be more responsible so ok"

She suddenly turned frightened and cried "Frank watch the road!"

Nicky looked and saw a car heading straight for them

Nicky swerved off the road and went on to the footpath. He turned to Catherine and said "Hold on my names not Fra-!"

She was gone. His hologram looked around and saw no one the truck.

"Fucking weird" he muttered before his hologram started the engine again and headed for home.

Nicky went up to the address Catherine gave him on the piece of paper last night

22 Oakwood street.

When Nicky got home last night his father immediately screamed at him. He didn't believe Nicky's story and as a result he got grounded. Nicky had sneak out of the window to get to the address to solve this mystery.

He knocked on the door and when it opened a old man appeared.

"May I help you?" the old man asked

"Ummm I'm looking for this chick called Catherine," Nicky said "I think she lives here."

The old man looked at him for a few seconds before saying "come inside and tell me what happened."

Nicky immediately told the old man his story. When he finished telling his story the old man said "I think you came across the ghost of my cousin Catherine Smith"

"Huh?"

The old man pulled out a photo and on the the photo was Catherine.

"She died in a car crash along with her fiance Frank Reily. She was nineteen at the time. "

Nicky looked at the photo in shock and horror before sputtering out "But she was there with me last night, She was even the one who gave me the address!"

The old man continued "Legend has it that the ghost of Catherine Smith will take lifts with strangers, mistakes them for her fiance and then would disappear"

"Fucking hell," Nicky whispered "you're telling me that I across a ghost last night."

''Yes it would seem so."

Nicky got up and said "All right I have to go now. I have to get home before my dad finds out that I've been missing By the way I didn't get your name."

The old man smiled and said "My name is Jack Smith"

Nicky looked at Jack and replied " I'm Nicky Cullen"

He got to the door and said "It was nice to ya man."

Jack grinned and said " You take care now"

Nicky nodded at him and ran out the door.

However as soon as Nicky left Jack walked right though the wall and disappeared into thin air.

 **What do think? That's my second prime brothers fan fiction.**

 **I sadly do not own them. They belong to Hasbro and Paramount.**

 **Jack and Catherine are mine.**


End file.
